Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Cutiepie Story
This is Team Cutiepie's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Team Cutiepie are just sitting in their home, and Lily finds out that Team Flight, her friends, have been captured. Bananas and Chubbcon both get worried, but Lily says that they should look for them, so she rushes off, and leaves for her friends, with the other members of the team following behind. After coming out, they come across Team Young, who ask for their friend, but Lily see's Tara as an obstacle, so they get it. After the fight, Lily says she's glad to be out of there, since fighting obstacles that say they weren't was hard for her. Bananas tells her that she really shouldn't do things like that, and they run into the next stage, determined to find their friends. After coming out, they find "EggRobo", who claims to be behind all the problems, and the team obviously don't take to this "kidnapper", so they attack. After the fight, Bananas starts to think they'll never get there, but Lily assures him they'll find their friends. Chubbcon notices that they have to concentrate on the time of day, and the area in which they're in. The team then start their next stage. After comnig out, they find Team Physics, who ask for the team to move, to which they say no to unless they answer their question. Lily refuses to answer a question, and they get in a fight. After the fight, they start to sense their friends by a very small amount, so they keep going. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega", who also claims to take over the world and what not. Team Cutiepie get bothered by this, so they attack. After the fight, they get lost in a forest/jungle area, to which Bananas and Chubbcon take very well to, but Lily tells them to focus on the task at hand, so they keep going. After coming out, they find Team Dimension, to which both teams ask the same question and get the same answer back. Blaze and Chubbcon apparently get in a flame war, so the others get in one as well. After the fight, they continue on their search, and find a big old haunted house, to which the team get scared at. Lily just tells them to go inside, and the boys follow after, putting on an act that "they aren't scared". After coming out, "Eggman" scares them, and the team know he's keeping their friends away, so they fight. After the fight, they continue their pursuit for "Eggman", when they come across a big volcano. Chubbcon starts to get fired up, and he tells his friends that some of the situations are already taken care of when he's around fire, so he rushes in, with the other 2 following behind him. After they come out, they find Team Babylon, who Team Cutiepie ask for their friends, but Wave calls Lily a wimp, and that the adults can handle it, but Lily gets angry and Jet starts a riot. They all then get in a fight. After that whole fight, they end up in a very cold area, to which the team don't take to very well, but they say they can move forward anyway. After coming out, they find "EggRobo", who cuts down a nearby ice crystal, to which even Team Cutiepie get mad at(because if he cuts down more, their path will be blocked) so they start a fight. After the fight, they come across a desert, and they know they have to cross it, so they keep going. After coming out, they find Team Ice, who they ask to move out of the way since they're trying to find their friends. Crystal and Lily have a little rivalry fight, then it turns into a fight. After the fight, Team Cutiepie find a water-logged area, to which Lily gets sparked at, so they run in. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega", who floods the place to a specific level, to which the team get angry at, so they fight. After the fight, Lily notices an ancient city, and not too far away, fog, and the team start to get excited, so they run in. After coming out, they find Team Secret, who they ask for Team Flight's location. Garry calls Lily a squirt and she gets angry, so they start a riot. After the fight, they find the mechanical fortress behind the fog, in which they greatly suspect their friends, since they can feel them nearby, so they find their way in and wreck the place. After coming out, they find "Eggman", who walks out, with a machine ready ot get them. Lily, Safari, Bananas and Chubbcon all get in a fighting stance, ready to fight for their friends. After the fight, Lily notices a door, Bananas notices a key, and Chubbcon says they should open the door, Lily unlocks it, and find Team Flight. Chubbcon looks elsewhere, and finds a letter, saying "Come to Pinnicale Tower, where I'll beat the living daylights out of you all who reads this letter! Haaaa ha ha ha!", to which all of them get mad at. They all then rush off, headed for Pinnicale Tower. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ comepleted team) *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Team Cutiepie cutscenes unlocked *Unlocks Team Fox as a playable team Category:Story Category:Stories